Loud
by JoRdYY
Summary: OS - Séquelle d'Harmonium - Poussé par George et accablé par trop de questions restées sans réponses, Percy se décide enfin à revoir Oliver pour tirer les choses au claire.


**Disclaimer **: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Les personnages servant à sa construction sont quant à eux la propriété de madame Rowling.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur **: Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de fic que j'en avais presque oublié le nom de ce site et mon mot de passe ! Mais je ne sais quel vent m'a ramené, ni quelle énergie mystique s'est manifestée pour me permettre d'écrire cet OS. Dans tous les cas, certains d'entre vous ont émis le souhait de voir une suite à _Harmonium_, et qui se concentre sur la confrontation de Percy et Oliver après l'« incident » d'Hawaï. J'espère donc que ladite suite vous plaira.

Je dédicace cet OS à **Kiwi le Smoothie **qui a ajouté hier un nouveau chapitre à _Phantasma_. Je précise également qu'aucune correction n'a pour l'instant était apportée, aussi vous prierai-je de bien vouloir pardonner les erreurs qui pourraient avoir échappé à ma vigiliance.

…

**LOUD**

…

Devaient s'expliquer. Ou plutôt, devait recevoir des explications, quelque chose qui réduise un peu le marasme psychologique dans lequel se plongeait son esprit. Devait, à nouveau, engendrer une confrontation qu'il ne désirait aucunement mais qui lui était vitale. Devait s'armer d'un courage dont il avait toujours été un peu dépourvu, préférant user de ses méninges afin de trouver une solution qui le mènerait vers une fuite nette. Devait simplement entreprendre la moindre action, aussi minimale puisse-t-elle être et aussi inefficace à son problème demeure-t-elle. Le savait. L'autre également et sans doute attendait-il son arrivée.

Une semaine qu'il était rentré au Terrier, qu'il avait retrouvé un George pensé perdu pour si longtemps et qu'il n'avait pu effacer le souvenir d'un gardien aux mains délicates et aux talents certains. Une semaine entière passée à émettre quarante mille hypothèses, à tendre la main pour attraper une plume et du papier, à renvoyer un hibou pourtant appelé quelques secondes plus tôt. Une semaine à potasser des questions comme il aurait pu le faire pour des bouquins à l'approche des examens les plus importants de Poudlard, et rien. Ni conclusions, ni solutions.

Que représentait ce qu'il s'était passé à Hawaï ? Quelle signification accorder à tel acte ? S'était posé ces questions un millier de fois sans être capable d'y apporter une réponse. Avait tenté de deviner quel était le sentiment d'Oliver sur ce sujet, mais avait trop craint, ou de faire une erreur et d'ainsi tout gâcher, ou de ne pas en faire et d'ainsi peut-être se confronter à des possibilités qui l'effraierait. Puis s'était finalement résigné face au fait qu'il avait découvert un nouvel Oliver durant leur voyage, et qu'il ne pouvait à présent plus le considérer comme il le faisait du temps de leur jeunesse.

Avait donc logiquement appliqué une telle analyse à lui-même, pensant de manière idiote qu'il se connaissait mieux que quiconque. S'était par là aperçu qu'à défaut de se connaitre bien, se connaissait encore moins sur un domaine aussi étrange, aléatoire et dangereux que les sentiments. S'était aperçu devant le néant quasi-infini constitué par sa vie amoureuse que ses lacunes en expérience autant qu'en simple compréhension lui empêchaient de pouvoir se projeter avec suffisamment de clarté, d'imaginer avec assez de précision ce que donnerait _réellement _ telles ou telles paroles. Chose qui, pour quelqu'un d'aussi carré que lui était un problème assez majeur.

En arrivait à ce point, en définitif. Savait que devant son incapacité à se sortir de cette merde par la réflexion, n'avait d'autre choix que de reconstruire la situation qui l'y avait précédemment placé et de tirer des conclusions sur l'instant. N'entendait pas par là coucher avec Oliver de nouveau, mais le revoir, obtenir un échange qui s'était supplanté par un simple au regard à l'acte qu'il ne voulait aucunement reproduire (du moins pour le moment) la dernière fois. Savoir en définitif s'ils devaient s'attacher à prolonger une entreprise aux fondations si branlantes ou laisser à leur ébat commun un statut aussi pauvre que la réponse bestiale à une pulsion.

Là, son café sur la table de la cuisine et son esprit à des kilomètres, s'interrogeait sur la manière d'aborder le problème, sur la façon dont cette inévitable entrevue devait s'organiser. Envoyer un hibou ? Quoiqu'attaché à cette idée de par son aspect personnel et la certaine distance qu'elle imposait, savait qu'Oliver n'en était à l'inverse ni friand, ni attentionné. Faire le coup de la rencontre surprise au détour d'une rue de Londres qu'il aurait soigneusement sélectionnée au préalable ? N'avait pas le moindre don pour le mensonge et doutait fortement de pouvoir feinter le moindre effet de surprise… Alors quoi ?

« Mais va juste le voir triple idiot ! » fit un George aussi agacé qu'à peine réveillé, et qui venait juste d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Sursauta et maudit son frère par la même occasion. Le regarda s'asseoir tranquillement en face de lui, remplit sa tasse d'un coup de baguette et la lui tendit de son autre main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« _Perce_, je t'en prie ! Ca fait une semaine que je te vois tous les matins le regard perdu dans ta tasse à faire fonctionner tes méninges sans trouver une solution. »

Déglutit. Premièrement parce que la situation ne pouvait être mieux résumée et ne pouvait d'une meilleure manière rajouter quelques arguments dévalorisant à l'image qu'il se faisait de lui. Deuxièmement parce que si son frère s'en mêlait, serait sans doute encore trop apeuré de l'offenser d'une quelconque manière et finirait par aller dans sa direction, ou tout de moins refuserait de s'engager dans le moindre débat. D'autant que les lacunes précédemment citées n'était pas méconnues de son frère – ni de toute sa famille, d'ailleurs – et qu'il le savait capable d'en faire usage pour contrer son entêtement.

« Mais… »

« Mais quoi, Percy ? » ajouta-t-il, « Que pourrait-il bien se passer de si terrible ? »

Mais s'il n'y avait rien ? Assurément, l'embrouillement de ses pensées l'empêchait de connaitre clairement ce qu'il voulait. Cela ne signifiait pourtant pas qu'il ignorait ce dont il n'avait aucune envie, à savoir devenir un simple coup d'un soir, à savoir devenir un prétendant supplémentaire à la (probable) longue liste des hommes ayant fréquenté les draps du gardien. Savait que plus pouvait s'offrir à lui.

Savait que leur lien s'établissait sur des bases plus solides et par conséquent plus modelables. Mais le problème demeurait véritablement dans l'implication de leur amitié, à savoir si ledit lien penchait plus vers une affinité amicale ou plus amoureuse, si ce qu'il ressentait, appréciait et dont il ne pouvait se passer à propos du gardien amplifiait son attirance fraternel ou sentimentale. Alors, forcement, la perspective d'un partage inexistant de cette opinion, la possibilité que ce lien, que cette frustration ne fut jamais que sexuelle pour Oliver le terrifiait.

« Percy, ce que je vais te dire va sembler terriblement cliché, mais si la guerre et toute la merde de laquelle nous nous sommes miraculeusement tirés devrait t'apprendre quelque chose, c'est que profiter du jour présent n'est jamais désuet. »

Ne put s'éviter de regarder l'oreille manquante de son frère, ni les cernes marquant son visage qu'il savait directement induite au manque de sommeil, lui-même conséquence de cauchemars récurrents et de l'absence de Fred. Ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas "tirés" aussi bien que ça. Mais ne put également s'empêcher de penser que son frère ne manquait pas de sagesse ni de tact en prononçant ces mots.

« C'est... C'est... C'est compliqué, » réplica-t-il.

« Ca, mon pauvre Perce, ça l'est toujours. Mais, crois-moi, ça l'est toujours moins dès qu'on s'explique face à face. »

Ne trouva rien à répondre et retourna donc noyer son nez dans sa tasse de café. Voyant sa manœuvre et comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir maintenant qu'il était braqué sur lui-même, George finit sa tasse dans le silence, se leva et la mis dans le lavabo puis sortit de la cuisine après avoir ajouté :

« Si je te revois demain matin à te lamenter, je t'envois chez lui à grand coups de pieds. »

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

Toujours, avait vu avec brio la plupart de ses idées réussir, ou tout du moins s'approcher suffisamment de ce but pour ne pas lui fournir un sentiment d'échec. Sans doute était-ce le résultat de réflexions poussées à un paroxysme presque maladif, à une inaction sans cesse récurrente en cas de lacunes en réponses ou encore à une démotivation palpable concernant tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Dans tous les cas, ne s'était une bonne partie de sa vie confronté qu'assez rarement à l'amer gout de la faillite, et le peu de fois où cela lui était arrivé, en avait éprouvé des sensations auxquelles il s'était promis de ne jamais plus les approcher.

Pourtant, n'avait pas à cet instant la crainte de s'y défier quand plusieurs éléments l'aurait normalement fait fuir. Non, sur le palier d'un appartement qu'il avait premièrement pensé hors de portée, éprouvait un étrange sentiment de bien-être, une inhabituelle sensation de calme. Pas qu'il avait suivi le conseil de son frère et qu'il avait soudainement arrêté de se prendre la tête pour n'importe quoi - avait avant d'arriver devant cette porte eu des sueurs froides et envies de mourir en abondance - seulement le fait d'avoir frappé à cette porte, le fait d'en entendre le propriétaire à deux doigts de l'ouvrir le rassurait, tout comme le fait de revoir son visage.

Quelle fut donc sa surprise, quelle descente brutale subit donc sa joie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'un bel homme de son âge, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette mais qui n'était pas Oliver apparut. Quelle frénésie fut décrite par les battements de son cœur devant cette figure qu'il ne connaissait pas, devant l'accoutrement du corps sur lequel elle était posée et devant les suppositions découlant dudit accoutrement qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Quelle déchéance déchira les traits de son visage, quelle affaissement surprit son corps, manquant presque de le faire s'écrouler sur place.

«Je peux vous aider? » fit le jeune homme en face de lui?

Atterrit soudainement. Pendant un instant, s'était confronté à l'idée saugrenue qu'Oliver, blagueur invétéré formé par ses frères, avait d'un coup de baguette créé une illusion pour lui infliger quelques frayeurs. Mais le regard de cet homme - pressé et n'appréciant guère qu'on vienne taper à sa porte pour rien - son impatience visible face au manque de réponse lui fit réaliser son erreur. Oui, réalisa qu'il n'écouterait sans doute jamais plus les conseils de son frère et qu'il devrait trouver un autre endroit sur cette terre où personne ne le retrouverait.

Ne dit donc rien. Se contenta de se retourner et de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, bousculant au passage une pauvre dame qui tentait de rentrer ses courses du jour. Une fois dehors, courut de toutes ses forces sans véritablement savoir où il allait, ne pensant qu'à fuir au plus vite un endroit et une personne qui ne lui avait déjà causé que trop de torts. Courir jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'un banc seul puisse l'arrêter en même temps qu'accueillir ses jambes fatiguées. Et là, ne penser à rien, perdre son regard dans la foule qui déambule, puis transplaner à la maison pour ne plus en sortir pendant cinq mois encore.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

Comme la fois où il s'était réveillé dans son lit après qu'Oliver l'ait ramené de force au Terrier, se réveilla avec la plus étrange des sensation ce matin. Ouvrant les yeux, avait observé avec minutie les murs, les meubles, les couleurs et la composition générale de la chambre avec le sentiment de ne pas y être à sa place. N'ayant certes pas à subir cette fois la panique due au fait qu'il ne reconnaissait rien, dut tout de même faire face au fait que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si quelqu'un avait déplacé un objet qu'il avait toujours su à tel ou tel emplacement. Comme si quelque chose se déroulait ou s'était déroulé au détriment de sa volonté.

Pensant ces effets entièrement liés à la récente déprime qui le frappait depuis une semaine environ, elle-même issue de la conclusion qu'il finirait sa vie seul, n'accorda à cette émotion soudaine pas d'importance. Se leva donc, sortit de son lit, s'habilla, se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'étage, s'y passa un coup d'eau sur la tête, contempla avec effarement les poches gonflés sous ses yeux et remercia son estomac de pousser une plainte si longue et forte qu'il dut s'extirper perverse de son reflet pour aller manger. Sourit à cette idée, passant depuis qu'il était rentré au Terrier toutes ses matinées avec George (qui, d'ailleurs ne se mêlait plus de rien depuis qu'il avait vu un Percy furieux rentrer de sa visite en claquant la porte presque à en casser les vitres qui la composaient).

Rentra en ce sens dans la cuisine sans remarquer la silhouette qui se tenait près de l'évier, ne se concentrant que sur la tasse de café bien noir et encore fumante servie pour lui sur la table. S'asseyant sur la chaise, la dirigeant préalablement vers la porte afin de lui offrir un meilleur point de vue d'un jardin toujours magnifique au petit matin. Apprécia l'odeur dégagée par le café, souffla sur sa surface brulante et en but une gorgée. Ce n'était jamais lui qui engageait véritablement la conversation d'ordinaire, aussi attendit-il que George se mette à parler ou ne prolonge le silence.

«J'espère que le café n'est pas trop mauvais. J'ai été toujours été naze pour en faire»

Recracha la gorgée qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, peu soucieux de rassurer ou non son interlocuteur. Mais ce n'était pas tant que cette phrase lui avait fait douter du contenu de sa tasse, ni qu'il était de ces personnes ne buvant que du café d'exception, seulement ce n'était pas la voix de George qui lui avait expliqué le pourquoi du gout étrangement mauvais de son café, ni ce dernier qui l'avait donc visiblement préparé. Non. C'aurait été trop simple que de laisser son mauvais pressentiment matinal n'être qu'un résultat de son habituelle paranoïa, et non le fruit d'un talent caché en divination.

Pria en ce sens pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, pour que l'absence encore prédominante de caféine dans son sang ne laisse à la fatigue la chance d'expliquer le fait qu'Oliver se tenait dans la cuisine de sa maison, une tasse dans la main et un sourire aux lèvres suite à sa réaction. Se retourna en ce sens avec une effrayante lenteur, incapable de faire apparaître dans ses yeux les éclairs qu'il aurait souhaité lancé par leur intermédiaire, ne laissant sans doute ressortir qu'une subite panique, qu'une surprise dont il n'aurait jamais aimé ouvrir le paquet. Et, fatalement, constata qu'il était bien réveillé. Peut-être même trop.

« Ravi de voir que ma présence t'inspire autant d'excitation. »

Tant de chose lui traversèrent la tête, tant d'idées. Voulut premièrement lui sauter dans les bras pour avoir fait un geste, mais se dit que ça semblerait trop désespéré. Pensa ensuite, à l'inverse, l'incendier, lui balancer toutes les horreurs du monde pour le peu de précipitation marquant ledit geste. Envisagea quelques secondes, se sachant incapable de crier comme il le voudrait, de tout simplement se taire et d'ignorer complètement son invité. Ne put au final qu'ouvrir sa bouche pour libérer un soupir lourd de signification, avant de reprendre sa tasse de café et de fixer le gardien sans vaciller.

« Comment es-tu rentré ici ? »

« George m'a gentiment permis d'entrer, puis m'a laissé la charge de préparer ton café. »

Maudit soit toute sa famille. A croire que le déroulement de sa vie amoureuse était devenue le nouveau sujet de conversation des Weasley lors des diners auxquels il n'était pas présent.

« On dirait qu'il va mieux. »

Acquiesça tout en buvant une grande partie de sa tasse, s'évitant ainsi de vanter les mérites d'une précédente fuite qu'il savait apte à produire de tels effets à long terme. Un long silence vint ensuite s'immiscer dans la pièce, leur permettant de finir leur breuvage, et permettant sans doute plus particulièrement au gardien de réviser le discours qu'il avait dû prévoir pour l'entrevue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Devina le sourire moqueur plus qu'il ne le vit. s

« Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Sourit à son tour. Evidemment. C'eut été trop beau qu'il vienne pour lui ramener les affaires qu'il avait laissé à Hawaï.

« Il m'a semblé que c'est ce que tu voulais, du moins. »

« Je vois que ton ami a une langue, à défaut d'avoir des vêtements. »

Ne put s'empêcher de lancer ce petit pic, séquelle des injures qu'il avait précédemment voulu lui balancer en pleine poire. Savait de toute manière que le gardien s'en accommoderait, et le trouverait probablement d'une grande finesse comparé au mutisme habituel dans lequel il s'enfermait normalement.

« Oui, mon cousin a toujours était d'une impudeur scandaleuse. Ma mère m'a dit un jour que ce côté de la famille a une case en moins. »

Déglutit, parallèlement aux rougeurs qui montèrent le long de ses joues jusqu'aux extrémités de ses oreilles. Le ridicule se joint à l'ensemble et manqua de le faire sombrer plus qu'il ne le pouvait déjà. Maudit de ce fait sa vitesse d'analyse et de réflexion qui, quoique utile dans la plupart des situations, l'amenaient parfois à tirer des conclusions trop précipitées, et à ainsi se retrouver dans des situations comme celle-ci, dépourvu de tout argument de fuite plausible. Rajouta aussi et encore selon cette logique une couche de malédiction sur son frère.

« Percy... »

En arrivaient donc à ce point là ? A ce moment où la simple prononciation d'un prénom retentit comme le cris de milliers de fans envers leur idole.

« Je... Je crois... »

En arrivaient donc à ce point où la plus prolixe des personnes se fait terrasser par son hésitation, où ce qu'il s'apprête à dire est soit trop douloureux ou trop fataliste pour le dire.

« Je crois que nous avons commis une erreur... »

Et finalement, la sentence tombe. En quelques mots à peine, elle scelle, enferme et n'offre guère d'autre choix que sa simple acceptation.

Voulut s'énerver. Voulut jeter le reste de sa tasse au visage du gardien, histoire de marquer sa face d'une manière similaire à la sienne par la baffe qu'il venait de recevoir. Voulut renverser la table et se saisir des couteaux de cuisines à portée de main. Voulut que cette phrase n'ait jamais fais d'apparition, qu'aucune guerre n'ait eu lieu pour que des conséquences aussi imprévisibles s'y mêlent.

Puis, finalement, un rire s'incruste. Une rire unique qui n'a pour réponse que l'incompréhension la plus totale de celui qui ne le partage pas. L'incompréhension se soustrait ensuite à l'énervement, à l'impatience face à au manque d'explication fourni. Alors les octaves atteintes par l'esclaffement deviennent insupportables, la solitude imposée par la situation force la saturation et le fuite s'engage naturellement, à défaut d'apporter aux sonorités des exclamations furieuses.

Enfin, un main qui s'agrippe au poigné fuyant met fin à la mascarade, fait s'écrouler la façade et relaie au passé des mouvements aussi idiots que maladroit précédent la véritable description.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Je t'en prie Perce, où est passé ton humour ? »

Dégagea sa main d'une poigne digne d'un grand gardien.

« Il y a des choses sur lesquelles je n'aime pas rire. »

« Je sais bien, Perce. Mais vois-tu, rire un bon coup est souvent essentiel avant de se lancer dans le grand bain, histoire de laisser s'échapper la possibilité d'un brusque rire qui viendrait ruiner la crédibilité de ce qu'on souhaite partager. »

Bordel. Après une telle tirade, se sentait incapable de continuer dans sa lancée et de ne pas entendre la suite. Et le fait qu'Oliver se lève pour se mettre à son niveau, ne le lâchant pas des yeux par la même occasion, n'arrangeait rien.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu à mon appartement ? »

« Je croyais que c'était à toi de parler. »

« Oui, mais c'est toi qui a engagé la conversation en venant. »

Que dire ? « Parce que j'avais envie de te voir » lui sembla trop simple, d'autant plus que cela laissait place à un champ d'interprétation trop vaste. N'ignorait pas qu'il lui était justement plus préférable de faire dans la simplicité plutôt que de laisser un son esprit vagabonder de propositions en propositions, néanmoins n'arrivait pas à détruire l'idée que ce qu'il pouvait répondre s'avèrerait cruciale pour la suite des évènements.

« A ton avis ? »

Imbécile...

« Je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé à Hawaï t'a perturbé plus que tu ne le voudrais. »

Imbécile...

« Je pense que, ne supportant pas d'être incapable de savoir ce que tu désirais, tu t'es dit que j'arriverai à tirer les conclusions à ta place. »

Imbécile...

« Et je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vraiment savoir ce que tu veux. »

Imbécile ?

Et là, retrouva son souffle en même temps qu'il le perdit. Là, la multitude de questions qui lui avait parcouru l'esprit ces derniers temps trouvèrent miraculeusement une réponse. Là, son hésitation la plus profonde, toute la rancœur et l'énervement qu'il avait accumulé à l'encontre du gardien s'envola. Là, George aurait aussi bien pu lui faire la pire des crasses, aussi bien pu s'acharner à lui pourrir la vie qu'il lui aurait tout pardonné tant ses précédentes actions lui valaient à cet instant une félicité rarement égalée.

Et là, s'embrassaient. Corps collés, s'engageaient dans un mouvement conjoint et valsaient tels des danseurs professionnels. Ne reprenaient pas leur respiration, quitte à mourir d'asphyxie. S'agrippaient l'un à l'autre presque à s'en casser les doigts, à en déchirer des vêtements qui ne devaient leur port qu'au fait qu'ils étaient dans une cuisine où n'importe qui pouvait débarquer. Yeux fermés, n'avaient aucun besoin de voir l'autre pour savoir qu'il ressentait un plaisir similaire. N'entendaient rien du bruit du vent en dehors, ni des pas discrets d'un George qui retournaient au salon pour leur accorder l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

Et là, sut que ce baiser, que ce qu'il ressentait suffirait pour s'engager avec Oliver dans quelque chose de profond. Confirma la pensée qu'il avait eu à Hawaï concernant le fait que ce dernier était un remède des plus utiles aux différents problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir. Se dit que plus aucun problème ne pourrait définitivement l'atteindre du moment que des lèvres aussi délicieuse et que leur association aux siennes dans un geste d'une telle superbe seraient là. Pria Merlin, la destinée où un tiers qui l'aurait mis sous Imperium toute sa vie de ne jamais faire cesser cet instant.

Et là, s'assura que tout ceci ne soit pas vain, que tout ceci ne s'évapore pas avec facilité. S'assura que leur action compte, en les scellant, une fois celle-ci achevée, par la prononciation des deux mots que chacun rêve d'entendre, mais que chacun craint de déclarer ou d'entendre.

Et là, en même temps que la chaleur d'une main qui vint caresser sa joue, reçut une réponse identique, accompagnée d'un sourire resplendissant. De simples murmures, que chacun d'eux lut sur les lèvres plus qu'ils ne les entendirent, mais qui raisonnèrent fort.

Tellement fort.

…

**FIN**

…

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire, d'autant plus à ceux qui l'ont fait parce qu'_Harmonium_ les y a poussé. Mon éternel amour vous est acquis, en espérant vous revoir prochainement. _


End file.
